


Pretty Is As Pretty Does

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Kain Fest for nochick_fics [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: help_japan, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain and Sheska get know each other a little better in the lunch room.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Is As Pretty Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



Kain had reached his limit of what he could deal with in the office. He could not take another moment of anyone patting themselves on the back. He knew if he said anything it would make him sound as petty as he felt. He was not looking for any special recognition. He just wish they would remember that every one played a part in what they did as a whole.

Sometimes they forgot how important his role was for all of their missions. The alchemists were great but they could not read minds. The solders had great plans but how did they get them across the many miles, through the radio.

That was how he found himself sitting alone in the lunchroom.

As he looked into the murky depths of the sludge that passed for coffee he felt petty for being petty. Giving up on the sludge he looked up and saw Sheska enter the room with her bag lunch and a stack of magazines.

Kain noticed as she scanned the room her eyes lingered on a table full of secretaries that always looked like they could be the next big fashion model. Kain always thought it was sad that for most of the women in that group a pretty face is all they had going for them.

He couldn't understand why Sheska would look at them like that. In his mind she was such an incredible woman.

He watched as she slowly made her way through the tables, and went to the counter to buy a carton of juice. He was close enough to the other table to hear the bitches giggle as she walked past.

He watched as she sat a table alone and spread her reading materials out around her. He tried to get back to his own pity party, but the giggles from across the aisle made it hard.

He grabbed his now cold coffee and walked over to where Sheska was sitting by herself. He sat down across from her and looked at the fanned out magazines. He snorted at the beauty centric titles.

“Why would you bother with these?” he had asked her.

“What, you don't think I am pretty enough to appreciate things like this? I know Falman made his feelings pretty clear. He asked me if I knew of any smart funny and pretty women for Havoc. Like I wasn’t any of the above,” She was still fuming over being slighted by the man’s thoughtless words. She knew she was over reacting, Havoc was not even her type but that wasn’t the point. Just the fact that she was so harshly dismissed still stung.

“I don't think you need these. I bet these woman are like those sitting over there,” he started to explain as he glanced at the giggle fest at the other table once more. “I think you are every bit as pretty as they are. One of the many things you have that they do not is your intelligence. You are a lot smarter than most of the people who work here,” he had always thought that she should do something more with her brains.

“Kain, I have a photographic memory, that is an unfair advantage.” Sheska sighed as she looked at yet another book that proclaimed the best hints for a total make over.

“Just because you can recall words on a page does mean you have full comprehension of them.  
When I was younger I had memorized every book my mother read to me. I knew all the words, yet there were more than a few I would have had trouble with in any other context. All I am trying to say is recall without understanding is nearly worthless, but that’s not what you have. You are smart, charming, witty and very cute,” he all but whispered the last few words.

“Cute, no one ever likes the cute girls,” she snorted.

“I do, well I do you. If you don’t have plans maybe we could meet later?” he asked sheepishly as he looked into his coffee mug, unable to meet her eyes.

She could only blush and nod yes, before mumbling about her break being over.

“Wait!” He exclaimed as he grabbed her stack of beauty magazines. He marched over to the primly dressed woman and dumped them all in the center of their table.

“The bunch of you need these more than she ever will.” He told them as he walked out of the room with Sheska.

Arm in arm they giggled all the way to her floor.


End file.
